The Prophecy of Midgard The Dawning
by fuzzypanda1991
Summary: Tenshi is but a lone crusader seeking his lost love. But little does he know just how deep the mystery of her disappearance goes. The Prophecy has been written. All reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her face. So serene, so peaceful, so pure. Her smile lifted his heart, made his past, his pains and suffering disappear. Her long black hair, gleaming in the sun's rays. But as he reached for her, she would always move back. Yet that smile still played across her face. He reached, as far as he could, fingers out-stretched, but she was always that far away. Until slowly, she faded away, to be replaced by nothing, an emptiness in his heart, his soul, his very being. No, it was not emptiness. There was something else, something sinister. In the darkness, 2 crimson eyes opened and a wide leering mouth yearned for more suffering …

His eyes flickered open, cold sweat beaded his face. He breathed in short gasps.

"I have to find her."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The undead orc charged at him, decaying flesh falling off with every movement, the reek of death following in its wake. It raised its axe, preparing for a cleaving movement.

"May the Wrath of God show no mercy in the eyes of the unclean!"

The lone crusader lifted his shield and rammed into the orc, completely throwing it off its momentum. In two clean strokes, in the shape of a cross, he cut the orc's torso, the shining blade burning anything it touched.

"For those that are not clean, are not worthy! May they be swatted down with malice!"

The twice-damned corpse of the orc fell limp, crippled and harmless. The crusader stood up straight, his golden armour now dirty with grime and tainted flesh, his face hidden by the metallic grill of his helmet. He had been down in this dungeon for three days now. For three days, and he still had not found what he had been searching for. A moan behind caught his attention. Slowly, he turned around. Dozens of the undead orcs had clambered together, in what seemed like a stand of defiance. He calmed his breathing, relaxing his muscles, prepared for the incoming battle. Quietly to himself, he started chanting.

"I am the sword, I am the tip of the spear, I am His wrath…"

He charged, there was no battle scream, no yell of courage. Just his silent determination. Jumping into the fray, at first graceful and impressive, but as the seconds went, the only thing he was able to do was hack and slash, to ask for Him to watch down on him, to smile upon him.

"I am His wrath! I am the purger of the tainted! I shall not fall! I shall stand strong in the face of battle! For He looks upon me! I am the sword! I am the tip of the spear…"

---o---

"Watch this! Are you listening to me? Tenshi!"

The young man, his blue eyes that pierced into the souls of others, his brown hair short and slightly spiky. He smiled at her.

"Of course I'm listening," with that, he scruffled the girl's hair. "Now, what did you want, sister?"

The little girl puffed out her cheeks and looked away. Her eyes, also blue, were sharp. Though she seemed relaxed, every movement caused her eyes to momentarily to chase it.

"If you were listening, you would've heard. Hmph. Ogling at Autumn again, eh?" Her smug face looked Tenshi in the eyes.

"Um, no no! He he he," He scratched the back of his head. "No way."

He did the opposite of what he said, his eyes could not stay aware from the girl. The girl, Autumn, had apparently just realised he had been staring at her. She did not know that he had been staring at her for the past 45 minutes. She smiled back, waving her hand. Her straight black her swaying with the wind, making wavy patterns in the air.

"She…so..perfect.."

"What?"

"I mean. Nothing!"

The small brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. But inside, she felt happy for her older brother.

---o---

The man stood alone, on a pile of bones and filth. He brought his sword down on yet another orc.

"…the sword. I am the tip of the spear." His prayer died down to a whisper.

Realising that there were no more foes, he leaned down on his sword, eventually catching his breath. His heart still thumped, like the beats of a hammer. The adrenaline still pounded through his body, heightening all his senses and his physical limit.

"When will I find you, Autumn?" He asked himself.

A scream of terror echoed through the dark tunnels. A girl's voice,

"Help! Help! Somebody! These things! Help!"

Another scream, but this time, not a scream of terror or fear, but of pain. He ran as fast as he could, but his armour slowed him tremendously. He cursed at it.

"Where are you? Hello?! I will come and help! Tell me! Where are you?!"

No reply. He pushed himself more, his already aching thigh muscles straining to the constant stress. Finally he found himself in a large cavern, it was much too wide and round to be called a tunnel anymore. He took in his surrounding. A few undead orc's crowded around a part of the wall. As he ran closer…

"Help me..plee..please..help me.."

Staring right back at him, a woman, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes full of fear, the fear of dying. In her right gut, a rusty sword had been shoved in. Its hilt connected to an orc's fleshless hand. The undead orc looked at him as well, eyeballs full of insanity, it's face had no skin, it's jaw in a permanent grin. It removed the sword, but instead of facing his new opponent. It just thrust it back into the woman. Again and again, her screams of agony echoing off the walls, into the darkness…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pl-please!" Another shriek of agony rang out.

His mind no longer calm, enraged by what he saw. He rushed into them without thinking, without hesitation. The first blade swang out at him. As the sword was about to cleave him in two, he suddenly pushed with his shield, deflecting the sword and leaving the foolish orc wide open for a counterblow. In one moment, that orc had fallen, sliced in half, its tainted flesh still hissing and burning where his sword had made contact. Two more orcs charged at him. The first orc used all its might and swang for his neck. He ducked and struck out with his fist. As the orc stumbled back, he brought down his sword. But he had forgotten about the other orc. Before he could stop it, the orc bullcharged him, knocking him completely off his feet. He landed heavily on the rock floor, as he regained his awareness, he saw the axe blade, it came in a slow arc, ready to split his head in half. He quickly rolled to his right, then lashing out with his sword. He caught the orc on the leg, chopping it completely off. The orc fell over, fumbling about on the floor. Instead of finishing the orc off, the crusader decided to waste no more time and ran to the girl. The orc was still there, still plunging his filthy blade into the woman.

"I am His wrath! May He show no mercy upon the unclean!" he cried

With that he swung his sword, severing the orc's spine. The orc's skull fell to the floor with a few dull cracks. He looked at the girl, by this time she had already fallen into unconsciousness. The man knelt down and picked her up with one hand. As he rose, it slowly dawned on him. The cavern had suddenly been occupied by a lot more orcs then even he could handle. And there was one orc in the middle, towering above his brethren, it was obvious that he was the leader of the undead pack. One of the crusader's first lessons was to know when to back off, to retreat, and now those instincts were screaming. He spun around and ran, hoping that they would not pursue. He was too hopeful. The lead orc raised its sword and roared. The orcs surrounding him followed suit. Soon the whole band was charging with their swords raised, uttering foul blasphemies from their mouths.

"Shit, run faster damn it, run faster!" he cursed at himself.

His heart pounding, with his legs wanting to explode from pain, he ran, not for his life, but for this girl's life. He did not care if he died, for he would die with honour, and he would be met in heaven with God's praise. But most of all, he might find that girl there…Her wavy black her, that smile of purity, eyes full of innocence…

"Not now damn it! Do not dwell on such things now!" he muttered at himself, bringing him back to reality, to the harsh truth.

The seconds felt like decades, the minutes like eternities. But he never gave up, never once doubted himself, for that was what he was, a crusader, the sword of Him. But also the saviour of the ones in need. That was exactly what he was doing now, saving the girl's life.

"There!" he yelled, though he spoke to no one.

Two wooden doors, large and majestic loomed ahead. Enchanted runes marked its surface. Though no man alive understood the meaning of these runes and the ancient magic behind them, but all knew the purpose. These orcs would never cross those doors. He was almost there. Just a few more steps..almost there..Something hooked around his right foot, his momentum carried himself to the floor. He landed with a heavy thud, he looked around, behind him, and saw the face of death, and the grin of insanity, this orc had no eyes left. Blood stained its now ripped and filthy clothes. The man lashed out with his sword, it sliced halfway into the orc's skull. Smoke emitted from its eye holes and mouths, then suddenly it's head bloomed into flames. He withdrew his sword and hurriedly scrambled for the door. He slammed on the door, yelling for someone to open it.

"Help! Someone open this door! Help!" he cried.

Beyond the doors, he heard the fumbling of footsteps. The door rumbled open, and behind it stood a girl, atop her head stood a large pirate's hat. It radiated a sense of strong-being, some inner strength. A fur scarf wrapped around her neck that connected to her cape. Her boots were so big, they almost reached her knees. Her dress was short and somewhat revealing. At first, her eyes showed surprise and curiosity, but soon turned into terror and fright as she saw the blood-soaked clothes of the young woman. She grabbed the crusader's arm and pulled with all her might. It did not move him much due to the fact he was probably three to four times her weight with his armour on, but it was enough. They managed to just get him over past the door. The hand that had been on his leg suddenly disintegrated, as if there was some invisible flame wall at the door. The orc shrieked and roared in outrage, picking itself up and charging right through the door. The same happened again, all that landed on the three humans was ash and soot. The rest of the orc saw what had happened to their fellow kind, and amongst all that insanity, there was still the intelligence to avoid that door.

"Phew," the lady sighed. "That was a close one."

"What is your name? You have just saved me, I am in your debt," said the man.

"My name is of no importance! Not now, the girl!"

He looked down and was ashamed that he had forgotten about her.

"Come!"

By the time he looked up, she was not there and only her faint footsteps gave any hint as to where she had gone. Wearily, he climbed up the stairs, silently apologizing to the young lady on his back that he could not go any faster. Torches lit up the stairway, chittering rats scittered past in the shadows. Soon, he was met with yet another door, similar to the one below. Now, without the any orcs hindering him, he easily brushed open the door. It was all green outside, grass, the trees, and in the corner of his eyes, he swear he saw cocos swinging from branch to branch. He spotted his saviour bent over a cart, pulling out potions of all sorts of colours, red, blue, yellow, white, green.

"You are an alchemist?" he asked.

"Yes. Hmm..Bring her here, this may not be enough, but this white potion may not have enough kick to it."

He laid the woman flat on the grass. Only now did he take in how she looked. Long brown hair with a ribbon tying it up at the end. She still had to be in her teens. She was fully clothed, unlike the other woman knelt next to her, the cloth colour would originally be cream, but now it was smeared in her own blood. Along her neck, she carried the holy cross.

"Ah. She's an acolyte. Why was an acolyte there all by herself for?" the alchemist mumbled to herself.

The alchemist tipped the girl's head back, uncorked the potion, and started to pour it down her throat. Nothing happened.

"Dammit. It didn't do much, her cheeks may have regained some colour. I don't have any potion with so much kick. Dammit!"

"Shh. Let me heal her."

"You can't heal her, you're just a knight"

Her eyes then caught the exact same cross on the acolyte's neck, but only it was around the man's neck.

"You're a crusader…"

He put his hand on the deepest wound, hands already bloody.

"Let Him smile upon you, He is the lord of all life, if he deems that it is not your time, then it is not your time."

The unconscious girl was consumed in an aura of light, so bright that the alchemist had to turn away.

"Rise! You are healthy and alive. For He looks upon you, for you do His work, you spread His faith to others."

The wound started to close up, mysteriously knitting itself up. The bruises and cuts on her face disappeared.

"He is most pleased with you young follower, He knows that you serve him well."

Her eyes flickered open. The crusader stopped his healing prayers and removed his hands.

"Wh-where am I?" her voice was soft, quiet and pleasing to the ears.

She looked around, eventually looking at herself. She saw all the blood, her face suddenly paled.

"The orcs…"

"Are gone. I brought you out."

She smiled. So serene, and it brought a pang of sorrow to the crusader. It looked so much like the girl he was looking for.

"Thank you, brother. What is your name? So that I may know the name of my saviour?"

"Tenshi is my name."

"And yours, sister?"

"Wha-what? My name? Uh-uhm, Lyra. My name is Lyra."

"My name is Rose." Her eyes became alert and aware. "I must get to Prontera soon. I have something important to tell the church. I must leave immediately."

Lyra pushed her down.

"You're not going anywhere. Rest now, at sunrise, I shall escort you home."

"I might as well come too. I too have business with the church."

Rose smiled again. Tenshi looked away.

"Thank you, sister, brother. Thank you"

With that, Rose closed her eyes, and slipped into sleep.

"Wow, that was fast…" Lyra commented.

"Hmm?"

"She went to sleep so fast."

"You would too had you been stabbed by orcs and suddenly brought back to life. I'd think you'd be exhausted too."

"True."

---o---

The sun had set, the only light was the warm fire they had made. Lyra held out her hands over the fire and rubbed them together.

"Tenshi? That's right, right?"

"Yes," the crusader replied.

"I noticed before. When Rose smiled, you looked away. Do you know her? You seem to dislike her."

"No. I don't hate her. It's just… that smile…that was the smile that brought me happiness when I was younger. But I lost that person, and it is hard. So when Rose smiles, it forces me to remember, and I can't take that. The emotions that come flooding in, the sorrow and confusion. It's easier for me to just look away."

Lyra sighed and looked up into the night sky. The tiny stars winked down on them.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?"

Tenshi looked up into the sky as well.

"Indeed."

And together they stared into space, completely unaware as to what the morrow would bring.


End file.
